The Truth
by willynilly23
Summary: Missing scene from 4X04, the scene itself was just about perfect, but I still felt the need to extend it.


Author's Note: Missing scene from 4X04. There is a gap in time between Auggie's confession and Annie bringing coffee to the ill-fated safe house the next morning. I'm going to fill that gap to the best of my ability.

Although Auggie encouraged more talking and Annie agreed, there was nothing but the sound of their breathing in the room, his harsher, hers even. She hated to see him hurt, hurting as he was, she hated that he had gone through so much in his short life already and she dreaded the idea she could be the cause of more pain for him, but in her soul Annie was at peace.

Annie didn't want to know his secrets to hold them over him, to judge him by or re-evaluate her feelings, she wanted to know them because she wanted him to trust her, completely. You don't get that much in their line of work, complete trust, and she always felt she and Auggie had it before.

"Hey, where'd you go?" his voice was ragged.

"Sorry, just thinking," she said and tried to sound lighter.

"I threw a lot at you there," he scoffed.

"I asked for it Auggie and I wanted to know, I want to know everything about you," she said with a smile, "even the bad parts."

"Well I am pretty much perfect…" his old tone was coming back, the fog lifting a little.

"I can certainly vouch for that," she agreed and tilted her head slightly to kiss him softly.

"Get up off the floor," he encouraged as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, swinging his legs up and pulling her body on top of his effortlessly.

Her head found the spot right over his heart which was beating a solid steady rhythm, her hand slid up to his neck so she could feel the same rhythm repeated in his pulse against her palm. He brought a hand to her hair again, could not stop running his fingers over the softness of it.

"The last time I told a woman the truth, she left me," he said, his voice smaller than she had ever heard it.

"She wasn't the right girl," Annie remembered those words from the airport a year before.

"I know that now, I think I even knew that then, but I wanted her to be. I wanted something safe, something outside this life," he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Deep down though Annie, I always wanted you, from that first day. I was drawn to you, maybe to the danger too, but primarily I was drawn to you," he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I remember that first day so clearly, mostly the almost getting killed part of it all, but I was drawn to you too Auggie," she tilted her head up to intercept his lips with her own.

"So now here we are, secrets revealed, emotions confessed, Henry Wilcox lurking. What do we do now Annie?"

"Tomorrow we get the Chens' intel and hand it over to Joan and watch Henry burn, but right now I need some food," she confessed.

"I have some of that," he smiled for the first time in what felt like hours.

Neither of them made to get up though, his arms slipped down around her body and held her closer still, his chin nudged her head back up where he could kiss her. She moved up his body to gain purchase of his mouth better, the hands that had rested against her back now on her ass and he pressed her even closer.

Her kisses were slow and deep and thorough, the kind of kisses that elicit sighs and moans and gasps. Auggie slipped one leg out from under Annie and curled it over both of hers, holding her there, keeping her close and shifting their bodies as intimately as they could be while still clothed.

He could feel how warm she was through 2 layers of material and desperately wanted to touch her skin, his hands releasing her blouse from the waist band of her skirt and skimming up as far as they could reach.

Unsure if minutes or hours had passed, Auggie finally turned his head to gather air, Annie's lips continuing along the long column of his neck.

"I thought you wanted food?" he asked amused.

"Food is overrated," she mumbled against his collar bone where both her lips and teeth were quickly driving him mad.

"Let's go to bed," he encouraged and went to sit up.

"It's so far away," she lamented as she looked over at the bed she could probably reach in 3 steps.

He smiled and reached up again, the full span of both his palms finding the top of her head and he stroked them down her hair to her neck and shoulders, over her upper arms and then slipped them in to grasp her sides applying just enough pressure to enflame her further. She freed her legs from his and sat up, her skirt bunching uncomfortably around her hips.

"Here?" he asked with a grin as he heard her strip her jacket and blouse off simultaneously.

"Now," she replied indicating the location didn't matter so much as the absolute need to be with him right this very second.

***555***

"That was…wow," Auggie chuckled as he looked down at Annie from their new position on the floor.

At some point he had decided he had to be on top and they had tumbled off the narrow couch and just missed the edge of the coffee table.

"See how good confession is for the soul, and other parts…" she giggled as she ran a finger down the warm damp skin of his bicep.

"You are good for my soul Miss Walker," he brought his face very close and she was glad because suddenly she couldn't speak so she nodded, her nose bumping against his in recognition of his words.

"I promised you food," he changed the subject before he poured the entire contents of his heart all over the living room floor.

"I am really hungry now," she smiled as she tried to untangle their limbs and partially discarded clothing.

Auggie set about making a quick pasta dish, garlic and olive oil infiltrating the apartment as Annie set the living room back to rights and picked up their clothes.

As they settled back on the couch with warm bowls of pasta in hand, Annie turned towards him and squeezed his arm.

"Thank you Auggie," she smiled softly and he wasn't sure what exactly she was thanking him for, the food, or the sex or the truth.

Ultimately it didn't matter, they were all vital to their survival.

The End


End file.
